Goldcrest Films
1st Logo (1981-1991) K-7I7bZvhNR 9W-aV74ANg40900.jpg VNJIoVDxad80sp4cPoI7bA92924.png Nickname: "The Goldcrest Bird", "Redcrest" Logo: We see a red bird zooming out with a sliding effect, then the word "GOLDCREST" appears underneath in the same manner. Some simple shining effects streak over the name and a star flashes on the "G". On Scorchers, the logo was given an enhanced look. Variant: On some movies released in 1984, the entire logo is red, likely due to film deterioration. FX/SFX: The shining streak. Music/Sounds: A "mysterious" tune, but sometimes it will be silent. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on a couple of movies; most films released during this era, such as Gandhi, Hope and Glory, and All Dogs Go to Heaven do not have this logo. Can be found on The Ploughman's Lunch, Winter Flight, and The Mission. It can also be found on the 1984 TV miniseries The Far Pavilions, as well as the Trinity Home Entertainment DVD of Scorchers. Scare Factor: Low; the ominous music can spook someone. 2nd Logo (1991-????) VJ6ivpGnV2yCSo0T6AUiqQ118179.png Nickname: "The Goldcrest Bird II" Logo: The familiar bird appears slowly from the darkness. Afterwards, the word "GOLDCREST" appears in the same manner, starting from central letters, as the background turns murky green. Variant: On some prints of Rock-a-Doodle, the film is in a dark tint, therefore the green background is very hard to see (as in the video above). FX/SFX: Only the fading in and out. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Rare. Can be found at the end of Rock-a-Doodle as well as the beginning of the Cineplex Odeon/MCA VHS (and maybe the Media/Fox VHS as well) of Scorchers. After this, the company was discontinued and resurrected later as a post-production and artworks studio. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Logo (Late 1990s-Early 2000s) Logo: TBA Variant: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability:Can be seen on To End All Wars. Scare Factor: TBA 4th Logo (2000's) Logo: The light slides down the golden feathers of the goldcrest, and we zoom out from it, flying in mid-air, with the gold streak wiping in on the back of it halfway through. Then it lands on the screen near the black words forming in the snake transition, reading "GOLDCREST", all lit up by a golden sun in the background. Then the bird freezes and the sun becomes the lens flare and moves towards the goldcrest's tail, crossfading to an abstract goldcrest logo from before, becoming everything gold on the black background and adding "FILMS" next to "GOLDCREST", to read "GOLDCREST FILMS". FX/SFX: Animation made by Capricorn Digital using Autodesk Maya and Adobe After Effects. Music/Sounds: A crystallic shining sound followed by a rising string sounder with some flapping sounds, ending with the windy swoosh followed by another crystallic shining sound. Music/Sounds Variant: The prototype variant exists, which has different flapping sounds, and no windy swoosh and shining sounds. Availability: Very rare. Can be found across some box covers, actual on-screen appearance was spotted on the trailer for Restrepo viewed through Goldcrest's website. It's not clear if this animation was used on any movie. The prototype sound variant can be found in the case study of this logo by Capricorn Digital. Scare Factor: TBA 5th Logo (2011-) Nickname: "The Goldcrest Bird IV" Logo: Same as the Goldcrest Independent logo, but of course, with the shadow reading the name, and not upside-down. FX/SFX: Same as the Goldcrest Independent logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Goldcrest Independent logo. Availability: Seen on The Iron Lady. It's strange why they evaded from this logo for so long. Scare Factor: None. Category:Movie Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom